A Little Christmas Magic
by Mightyena's Shadow
Summary: At a Christmas party at the Battle Chateaux Serena embarrasses herself. She thinks her night is ruined but Ash has a plan to cheer her up. He gets an unexpected hand in the form of two gym leaders. An Amourshipping One-shot. I do not own Pokemon in any sort of way.


**Hey guys! I'm back with another One-shot! This time it's an Amourshipping Christmas special. I saw that there are not a lot Amourshipping Christmas stories on this site so I wanted to add my own story to the collection. I love this time of year. No matter what holiday you may celebrate, or none at all, I hope that you are enjoying this time of year with loved ones. Before I get started I want to ask that if you guys see anything or have any opinions please review. I love feedback! Happy Holidays!**

**Now sit back, relax and enjoy!**

**A Little Christmas Magic**

Snowflakes danced in the air above Kalos, blanketing the region with fresh snow. The beautiful landscape shined white as this particular night held a peaceful and serene mood, it was after all Christmas Eve. The wild pokémon dared not go out tonight, instead chose to snuggled up to their loved ones in their burrows and nests. The only sound that could be heard along Route 7 came from a lavish chateau nestled in the countryside.

The building shown with warmth and hospitality as the smell of cocoa and cookies danced across the fields, enticing those passing by to enter. Sounds of a band playing and laughter filled the air. The outside of the building was lined with lights that added to the lavishness the building exuded. On the door hung a Christmas wreath that further encouraged those to enter.

Upon entering, guests were bombarded with the sound of laughter and music as those inside enjoyed and shared in each other's company. The girls were dressed in lavish dresses and the gentlemen wore their finest attire. In the corner of the beautiful lobby rested a giant and magnificent tree that was adorned with lights and ornaments. At the top of the tree was an angel that glowed the brightest of all decorations.

Groups stood littered throughout the building, discussing different topics and sharing stories from their year. From one of the groups that stood by the courtyard a blonde gym leader noticed something. She gave a weak smile and excused herself from the group as she made her way out to the balcony that over looked the battlefield.

Below she could see sparks flying. As she made her way to the edge she saw that the sparks were indeed coming from a small electric mouse pokémon. That isn't what caught her attention first. Standing next to her, leaning on the balcony was a beautiful light brown haired girl. The girl wore a beautiful sleeveless red dress with a green sash that hugged her waist, showing off her petite physique. The girl wore green heels and white gloves that stretched to just below her elbows to finish her wardrobe for the evening. The gym leader smiled as she saw the look of peacefulness and longing in the girl's eyes. The gym leader looked down to see that the small mouse pokémon that had beaten her back in Santalune City stood victorious.

"Boy Ash has been on a hot streak hasn't he?" she asked in an attempt to break the girl out of her daydream.

"Huh? Oh. . . . Uh yeah he really has," the girl stuttered as she turned to face the gym leader. A small pink color could be seen on her cheeks. "Hey Viola, how are you?"

"I'm doing good," Viola said, closing her eyes and tilting her head. She opened them to reveal a playful look. "And how are you doing Serena?"

"Oh you know just enjoying the party," she said shyly. She actually hadn't really been inside much. She held in her left hand a previously hot cider that she had gotten earlier in the night but had all but forgotten about it as she watched Ash and Pikachu battle.

"Really?" Viola began playfully. "Because if I recall I haven't seen you anywhere inside. No, I believe you've been watching Ash battle all night."

"Oh yeah well I don't know many people here so I just decided to watch Ash instead," Serena tried to find an excuse for her ogling the trainer as he battled.

"Well you know Clemont and Bonnie," Viola responded. "I'm sure you could have hung around them."

Serena let out a little giggle. "Well you see-"

She was interrupted as she heard a scream come from inside the chateau. "Bonnie how many times have I told you?! Stop that this instant. Oh this is so embarrassing." The words came from Clemont as he tried to drag his younger sister away from a stunned and beautiful woman.

The two girls let out a laugh as they saw the siblings interact with the other party guests. "Bonnie has been at that all night," Serena began. "So it wasn't much fun being around them. She's either stuffing her face with cookies or Clemont is having to pull her away from another girl she sees as 'a keeper'."

"So the next best thing was to come out here and watch Ash battle?"

Serena turned her gaze back to the raven haired trainer and slowly nodded her head as a small smile made its way across her lips.

"Are you sure that is the only reason?" Viola asked while nudging Serena's ribs with her elbow. The small smile turned to a look of horror and the light pink that adorned the performer's features turned into a bright red. Viola let out another laugh. "It's alright Serena I won't tell anyone I promise."

"Is it that obvious?" Serena questioned sheepishly.

Viola gave a weak smile as she slowly nodded her head. "Yeah it is."

Serena let out a groan as she let her head droop. "If it's so dang obvious to everyone else then why isn't it obvious to the one person I want it to be obvious to?"

"I don't know what to tell you Serena."

Serena brought her eyes back up and looked at the gym leader with an annoyed look on her face. "I mean I have traveled with him for what, maybe five or six months now? I've kept pushing hints his way and every time I feel like I have a break through something gets in the way. I need a miracle at this point if I want to break that boy's denseness." Serena rested her elbows on the railing and placed her chin in her hands.

Viola smiled and began to laugh at her young friend.

Serena turned her eyes to the laughing gym leader and gave her a glare. "And what, may I ask, is so funny?" she shot at the bug specialist who began laughing uncontrollably at that point.

Viola began to slow her laugh and attempted to catch her breath. She wiped a tear that was falling from her eye from all the laughter. "I was laughing because I know the way you're feeling."

"You do?"

"Mhmm," the gym leader nodded. "In fact I was in your position a year ago on the same night and scenario and everything. I watched my crush battle throughout the night. I just couldn't muster the courage to go and talk to him even though we were really close."

Serena gave the gym leader a look of curiosity. "Who was it?"

"That handsome guy over there," Viola said as she pointed with her thumb and gave her head a little jerk toward the group that stood near the entrance to the balcony.

Serena began to scan the group that she pointed to. She found only one person that it could be and her mouth finally dropped to the ground. "You like Grant?"

"Who said anything about just liking him?" a glimmer could be seen in Viola's eyes. "We're dating, have been ever since this night last year."

"Bu-But I thought you said you couldn't find the courage to talk to him," Serena stuttered as she tried to wrap her mind around the facts she had just been told. "Wait, before you get going, how did you get to liking him in the first place?"

Viola gave the confused performer a smile before beginning her story. "Well we both got our gyms at around the same time, Grant over in Cyllage City and myself in Santalune City. We really leaned on each other for support throughout the first couple of months. We would video chat and talk about recent challengers and shared our strategies as well as training regimens," she began to look dreamily into the night sky as she thought about her fond memories. "We continued to talk and slowly I began to gain feelings for him. We usually met once a month here to battle and get lunch or something small like that. That was five years ago and I had that crush on him the entire time and yet could never make a move. Then one day at the Christmas party, here at the chateau, something happened. I can't explain it except it was a piece of Christmas magic. We found each other under the mistletoe and one thing lead to another and, well, we've been together for a year now."

"Wow," Serena managed to get out. She began to run through her scenario with Ash, it was eerily similar. She had only been traveling with him for a few months but together they inspired each other. She always felt comfortable with him and she wanted so badly to tell him how she felt.

"I'm telling you this because tonight can be your night Serena," the gym leader looked to her friend with a hopeful expression in her eyes. "Who knows, maybe there is a little extra Christmas magic in the air tonight."

Serena began to blush but quickly turned to the stairs that lead to the balcony from the battlefield. Ash was making his way up the stairs with Pikachu on his shoulder. He was wearing a black suit with a green tie to show off his Christmas spirit while still looking nice for the party. Serena felt her heart skip a beat as she took in the sight of him in his suit.

"Hey Viola how are you doing?" the raven haired boy asked with a toothy grin on his face as Pikachu jumped off and made his way inside.

"I'm doing well Ash, although not as good as you it seems," she said while pointing to the battlefield below. "How many is that now? Six in a row?"

Ash laughed and gave another toothy grin while he scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah something like that. I haven't really counted; I guess I just got on a hot streak tonight. I really want to become a Grand Duke so I can challenge you again!"

"That would be fun Ash, but hey I got to get back inside and talk to a few people. I'll see you two later tonight," she said while she waved and walked away.

"So Serena want to go in and get a drink?"

Serena lit up and gave an excited nod. "Yeah that sounds great Ash."

The two of them walked into the chateau and over to the refreshments. Along the way they were stopped by many people who wanted to talk to Ash. Serena didn't mind at all as she took pride in the fact that she was with him. Each time he would be stopped he would politely introduce her to everyone. He would talk about her performances and each time her blush got a little redder. She loved it. She felt like Ash was showing her off as if they were a couple. Eventually they got their drinks and cookies and made their way to a table. They found one on the outskirts with Bonnie and Clemont each seated eating a few snacks.

"How do you like the party guys?" Ash asked his two other traveling companions.

"It's wonderful! The food is amazing and the decorations are beautiful and there are so many cute pokémon around," Bonnie squealed in delight.

"Well besides Bonnie going around to every eligible lady in this place trying to find me a date it has been quite enjoyable," Clemont commented.

"Oh whatever big brother," Bonnie said while pouting. "You know you need a wife to take care of you someday when I am out on my own journey."

The two siblings began to get into a heated conversation causing both Ash and Serena to give a nervous laugh. "So Serena how about you? I haven't asked you yet. What do you think of tonight?"

"Oh it's been nice. Good food and music plus a lot of interesting people," she said while she motioned out to everyone that was gathered in the giant ballroom. "It has really been a fun night. Thanks for convincing us to come. I would have missed out on a lot."

"Don't mention it," Ash responded. He began to scratch his cheek nervously before the band began to play a catchy song. The group turned to see the various small cliques being dispersed from the middle of the ballroom to reveal a beautiful dance floor. Couples began to get up and dance with each other to the tune the band was playing. Ash turned to eat more of his Christmas cookies, but didn't get to them. He noticed a small smile on Serena's face and a look of longing in her eyes. He looked back to the dance floor and he knew what she wanted.

Serena looked on Viola and Grant as they gracefully moved with each other on the dance floor. _A little Christmas magic huh?_ Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. She turned to the source to find Ash sticking his hand out to her.

"Ash. . . . what are you doing?"

"I'm asking you to dance of course," he said with his toothy grin.

Serena could feel her heart begin to rapidly beat in her chest as she stared at the hand that Ash offered her. _Is this really happening? I must be dreaming, this has to be a dream._ She looked back up to her crush who still wore that same toothy grin. "Um yeah, yeah sure that sounds like fun," she said sheepishly.

"Great let's go." Before she knew it Ash had grabbed her hand and yanked her from her chair. She gave a small yelp as he led her onto the dance floor.

They made their way to the center of the floor. Ash kept hold of the hand he had previously held onto while the other one made its way to Serena's back. Serena instinctively put her hand on the back of his neck and let him lead her to the beat of the music. She thought it would have been a disaster. She saw how Ash had danced to get ready for his Shalour Gym battle and it wasn't pretty but much to her surprise he was quite smooth. She felt his steps gently guide her to the beat of the music and every once in while he would twirl her as if to show off his dance partner.

The fast paced music began to fade and was replaced with a slower song. When she noticed the shift her heart began to sink. It was obvious that this song was meant for couples. She didn't want her dance with Ash to end but to her surprise he didn't pause. He took his hand out of hers and placed it around her waist as his other hand reached down and joined it on the opposite side. She looked up at him with a confused look. He looked down and noticed the confusion on her face.

"Do you want to stop?"

Serena felt a lump in her throat that stopped her from answering. To respond, she simply reached her other hand up and intertwined her hands behind his neck and gave a slow shake of the head. He brought her in closer. She was afraid that he could feel the rapid pace at which her heart was beating. She rested her head on his chest. She looked over and caught a glimpse of Viola and Grant who were in the same pose as they were. Viola made eye contact with the young performer and gave a playful wink. Serena blushed as she gave a smile back.

She felt herself slip into a pleasing pace with the music of the band. She felt like she was in her own little world. Ash felt happy also as his eyes were kept of the girl he had in his arms. He began to get a weird feeling inside of him. _Why do I feel sick? Maybe too many cookies but it isn't that type of sickness. More like nerves. But why am I nervous? It's just Serena. I mean she's kind and smart and can cook and has a beautiful smile along with her beautiful eyes. . . . Woah woah this is Serena. _

The young pair were so entrenched in their thoughts that they hadn't noticed the music had completely stopped. Ash began to come out of his thoughts as he saw that the bandleader was making an announcement. He looked down to see Serena still holding him and swaying even when he stopped.

"Um. . . . Serena the music has stopped."

Serena's head shot up as she finally noticed it too. She looked at everyone who were giving her confused looks, even Ash. A wave of embarrassment shot over her. "I'm sorry," she quickly blurted out before taking her hands off of Ash. She put her head down and made her way up the stairs and to an upper balcony as quickly as possible. She felt tears coming from her eyes as she ran from Ash and the ballroom. _What was I thinking? Christmas magic? How naïve can I get?_

She opened the door to a balcony on the second level that over looked the lower levels and began to quietly sob. She felt her heart break. She had just made a fool out of herself and in front of Ash too. Things were going so well. She had never been so happy in her life and she ruined it. She sobbed into her gloves and didn't notice when the balcony doors opened behind her.

Her body stiffened when she felt a heavy object being placed on her shoulders. She slowly lifted her eyes to see that Ash was standing next to her without his jacket on, revealing the white collared dress shirt and green tie that was underneath.

"You know it's pretty chilly out here," he said softly. "I wouldn't want you to catch a cold."

She sniffed as she tightened the jacket around her. "Th-Thanks Ash."

"You know you really shouldn't cry Serena," Ash said.

Serena gave a sad chuckle as she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. "Why do you say that?"

"Because well. . . . I mean," Ash was beginning to struggle to find the right words. "Well I guess what I'm trying to say is that. . . . Well you are very pretty and you crying takes away from the sparkle in your eyes." Ash averted his gaze to keep the blush that marked his cheeks away from her sight.

She looked up to him in shock. "Y-Y-You really think that I'm pretty?" she managed to squeak out.

"Well I mean yeah," Ash said while scratching the back of his neck. "I think that you were the best looking one down there and, I don't know, you look amazing in that dress I guess."

Serena began to cheer up at hearing Ash struggle through his thoughts but decided to tease him a bit. "What do you mean 'I guess'? That doesn't sound too assuring to me."

Ash laughed as he turned back to her with the same toothy grin that she loved. "Fine then: You were, and are, the most beautiful girl here."

Serena gave Ash a big smile at hearing the affirmation of all her hard work to pick the right dress for the event. She snuggled up to Ash and gave a content sigh. "Thanks Ash, that means a lot."

The movement the performer took surprised Ash, but after the shock wore off he gently put an arm around her. "No problem," he said quietly.

The pair stood there silently for a while, looking across the whitened plains that were near the extravagant chateau. Serena let out a content sigh as she pulled herself closer to Ash and buried her head further into his chest.

"You know they're still playing music," Ash spoke softly. Serena's ears perked up at the words that broke the silence. She peered up to meet his eyes with a questioning look. "Listen, you can hear the music." She looked into the distance as she concentrated before hearing the music faintly in the background. "Would you care to continue to dance for a bit?"

Serena nodded her head as she looked into Ash's eyes. "I'd like that."

Ash's arm moved from her shoulder to her waist. He gently moved her in front of him before placing the second hand on the other side of her waist. With one hand Serena kept hold of the jacket that rested on her shoulders while the other hand made its way to Ash's chest. She began to fiddle with his tie as they slowly moved to the faint music in the background.

Ash looked down to the girl who rested her head on his chest and he began to feel a burning feeling in his gut. The feeling slowly made its way through his body, warming every limp so he could no longer feel the bite of the cold winter night. _She is quite beautiful and I haven't felt this close to any other girl before. . . . Maybe I'll win more than just the Kalos League this time._

The pair kept swaying to the beat of the music as they drifted into their own world. Serena could feel fatigue take over. She tried her hardest but she couldn't fight back the yawn that pushed against her lips. She titled her head up a little and let out a soft yawn before burying her head back into Ash's chest.

"Want to go sit down?" Ash asked, motioning to a bench that sat against the building. Serena nodded and the pair made their way over.

Ash sat down first and gestured for Serena to sit next to him. She obliged. When she sat down she rested her head on Ash's shoulder before noticing something. In the jacket pocket closest to Ash she felt a bulge. She hadn't noticed it earlier but now that she was more pressed up against him, she could make out the feeling of a box. "What's this?" she asked as she put her hand into the jacket pocket.

She gasped when she produced a small wrapped box. The box was encased in red with a bright orange ribbon that wrapped around it. She looked up to Ash with curiosity written on her face.

Ash looked down as a deep shade of red crashed onto his cheeks. _Crap I forgot I had that in my pocket. What do I say?_ "Well. . . . ah you see. . . . it's a Christmas gift. . . . for you."

She turned her gaze from Ash back to the box. The confused look on her face turned into one that was painted with guilt. "But we said that we weren't gonna get any gifts for each other. I mean I didn't even get you one." She was disappointed that she couldn't give her crush a gift on Christmas but he had given a present to her. She continued to stare at the present in wonderment.

"Well are you just gonna sit there all night and gawk at it or are you gonna open it?" Ash teased the bewildered performer.

He could see a twinkle in her eyes as she began take off the wrapping. She tore the wrapping paper off to reveal a black jewelry box. She examined the box before opening it. Her jaw dropped. Inside was a beautiful Fennekin pendant. The pendant showed the fox pokémon's face in silver with rubies that shone where the eyes were located. It was attached to a silver necklace.

"Where did you find this Ash?" Serena asked with a shocked face.

"When we were in Geosenge Town looking for Lucarionite for Korrina I came across this," Ash explained. "I saw that you were enjoying looking at the jewelry around the shops and while I was walking through this small little boutique I found this. I thought you would like it."

"Geosenge Town? Ash that was months ago," Serena burst out. "You mean you've been keeping this the entire time? How much did this cost?"

Ash let out a chuckle. He now had a smile that stretched from ear to ear. "Yeah, that's why I didn't let anyone else near my backpack. I was worried Bonnie or Clemont would find it and spoil the surprise," he said with pride.

"But I still don't understand how you could afford it."

"Well you see I have been saving up from all of my previous conferences and other contests that I haven't had to worry about money," Ash said as he scratched his cheek. "I just never found anything I wanted to spend it on, but when I saw this I couldn't say no."

Serena looked from Ash back to the necklace as she held back tears. _A little Christmas magic. Maybe I wasn't so naïve after all. Maybe he does have feelings for me._

"Want me to help put it on you?" Ash asked with a grin. Serena nodded her head with a beaming smile. Ash took the necklace from the box as Serena used her hands to hold her hair up, exposing her neck. Ash gently maneuvered the necklace around Serena, and after a while of fiddling with the clasp, let go.

Serena looked down to see the necklace dangling perfectly, enhancing the outfit she wore. She began to laugh with giddy and her head began to swirl with emotions. "Ash I love it! It's absolutely beautiful," she squealed with delight.

Ash and Serena began to laugh with joy. He wrapped his arms around her as she buried her head into his chest. She looked up to meet his eyes but something above him caught her attention. Her laughter quickly died down as she realized what they were sitting under.

"Um. . . . Ash," she said sheepishly as she pointed above his head. "Look what we're sitting under."

Ash jerked his head upwards to see what she was talking about. His face went pale as he saw the mistletoe the two teens were currently under. Ash brought his head back down to speak but was interrupted as he felt Serena's lips connecting with his own. At first he was shocked but then he eased into the kiss. He took one of his hands and place it on Serena's cheek while the other one wrapped around her waist bringing her closer. Serena ran her fingers through Ash's hair as she felt electricity coursing through her.

They parted from the kiss, both smiling. "What was that for?" Ash asked playfully.

"That was for being under the mistletoe," Serena said with a teasing tone. "But this is for your Christmas present."

She put her hands around Ash's neck, intertwining her fingers together, and brought him in for another kiss.

•••••

Inside the chateau, a blonde gym leader peered through the glass doors at the two young teens who were locking lips under the mistletoe. She gave a small squeal as she watched until she heard movement above her. She looked up as she saw her boyfriend slip and fall from the wall. He landed with an 'oof' as he hit the ground.

She put a finger up to her lips and quietly shushed the gym leader. "Be quiet. Do you want them to hear us?" she whispered as she glared at him.

"Well excuse but you aren't the one who had to climb outside to put the mistletoe up," Grant said as he got up. He was holding his back where he landed on, wincing in pain from the fall. He put an arm around Viola.

"Oh can it rock boy," she said as she playfully hit his chest. "You loved every second of that climb." She leaned back into his arm as she looked at the young new couple. She gave a contented sigh as the two turned to head back to the party taking place on the floor below.

•••••

As they parted from the kiss, Serena felt her heart begin to rapidly beat. "Ash," she said hesitantly. "I love you."

Ash looked down into her blue eyes that shown with joy and hope that he would reciprocate her feelings for him. He gave a toothy grin, "I love you too. Merry Christmas Serena."

"Merry Christmas Ash," she said as Ash leaned in for another kiss._ Thank goodness for a little Christmas magic!_


End file.
